Recovery
by Snowykittens2
Summary: The road to recovery is a long one. With Bolt the movie, it seemed short, but the movie itself left many unanswered questions. What happened between the time Bolt and Penny left on the ambulance to the end of the movie?


**A/N**

**Welcome one and all, to the first chapter of this hopefully good story. I personally love Bolt, but after about the 3****rd**** time watching it, I felt like there was this… HUGE hole in the story. I'm guessing it was there because of the length it was like that… Like they couldn't go on for another 30 minutes or something… But still, there's so many unanswered questions… Well, not unanswered totally I guess, but it's hard to say what happened!**

**I mean… How do Mittens and Rhino become Penny's pets? What happened at the hospital with Penny? How did Bolt react to waking up without Penny (He would have to have gone to a vet)? How would Penny react to her 'transformed' dog at first? Or with the fact she is no longer an actress?**

**So many questions I had… personally. Did it cross any of your minds' readers?**

**Well, if it did, let's hope I can answer some questions… I'm going to give a little story…**

**Summary: The road to recovery is a long one. With Bolt, it seemed short, but the movie itself left many unanswered questions. What happened between the time Bolt and Penny left on the ambulance to the end of the movie?**

**Yep. You'll get learn what happened from my belief. I'm aiming for realistic, keeping characters in character, and to fill up any 'holes' in the story.**

**This won't have any pairings really… I guess you could count BoltxMittens… But it won't be anymore of a relationship then it was in the movie. (I support BoltxMittens guys, but they weren't together at the end of the movie I believe, so I'm not going to make them together in this movie. Okay?)**

**My readers please enjoy. I aim to please.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt. Not at all. I get claims to the story idea sort of… And that's about it.**_

Thick blobs of grey rise into the sky, looking like menacing storm clouds ready to thunder down on the earth. Just behind it, ironically, clear, blue sky shows without a single blemish beyond the storm clouds that rose from a building.

Heat radiated like a barbeque from the colossal building, the producer of the storm clouds, the smoke. Figures at the base scatter, the panic obvious in each pair of eyes. The stench of wet ash was enough to make anyone's nose twitch. The sound of roaring mixed with popcorn popping sounded from the building, with a long gush of liquid blue attempting to dose the unwanted and unexpected heat, with orange wisps walls to cause more damage.

It was fire.

Admits the chaos, a single figure looks on with wide eyes that matched the color of moss. A tail whisks its way over the ground, rough and scratchy to any touch, especially on furry tails. Black and white fur bristles along the length of the slender body, as paws remained on the ground, tensed with the readiness to run for their life if it was needed.

"This… This hasn't been shown any time on the magic box with Bolt…" A voice whispered, tensed and strained, and amazingly heard over the barrage of noises around the black and white figure.

The black and white figure herself gazed down with her green eyes, tearing it away from the scene in front of them. A small bundle of fluff met her gaze, with orangey brown and white fur pricked and eyes gleaming with uncertainty.

_This can't be happening… Even barking, the humans are struggling to find him. Can they bring him and his human to safety? _The creature sporting the ying-yang colors couldn't help but wonder.

"Bolt the super dog… He is the super dog… But now he needs rescued." The little animal stated, trembling ever so slightly. It broke the black and white figure's train of thought. "I… I always dreamed of doing that myself. Saving him…" He admitted. "But… I'm Rhino. I could do it… But I'm too far away to make a difference now… But… How can normal people save him?"

The black and white figure didn't know how to respond. Quite honestly, she didn't trust a single one of the humans bustling around admits the chaos. _Humans… _Most of them were dirty low lives. They gave no care for cats that worked hard to be a good pet. They didn't care about animals, none of them did.

The only one that did… Well, she was inside the burning building.

"Cat?"

The cat looked back down at the hamster, genuinely surprised to see how uncertain he sounded and looked. A long journey cross-country, whether or not one originally liked the creatures that were traveled with, nor if one ever wanted to go, can open doors. A long journey allows you to take in a lot of knowledge from the companions traveled with.

For the cat, it was no difference for the delusional hamster that was before her. _Naive, high sprung, brave, annoying, crazy_… Those are the only words Mittens would ever describe the hamster as.

But… _Uncertain? Perhaps even scared?_

_Impossible…_

"They found them!"

The cat recoiled, fur bristling to the point the slender kitty looked twice her normal size. _What? They found them? _Her thoughts edging her on to whisk her head around in search, with no time to allow her emotions to catch up.

Hope began to rise the cat's sprits very quickly, however. Risking a few steps out of the shadows she hid in, she gazed towards where a group of humans were. Her line of sight was blocked no matter what she did it seemed, till a path gave her glimpse of the damage one single mishap can cause.

Smoke burned, unconscious, wearing a red tea shirt to match her orange-red hair, and stripped tights along with black boots, was a young girl. Most of the humans were fussing with her, and the cat couldn't see what she wanted to see… Who she wanted to see.

All she wanted see was white fluffy figure, sporting an almost faded lightning tattoo and a big old tail.

_Bolt the super dog… Bolt… They her human out. But Bolt…_

That's who the cat wanted to see. No one else.

_Come on stupid humans! Move!_ The black and white kitty resisted her urge to hiss in frustration, using every ounce of will she had to contain her thoughts, which were jumping around like rats hitting the jackpot with Chinese food leftovers. The dog she was looking for had to be with those humans. They wouldn't leave an animal to die in a building… _Would they?_

_Your owners left you… Declawed._

The cat pushed away the thought, lowering her head and baring her teeth to contain herself. When she looked up again. She saw what she wanted too.

A white dog. Smoke burned and unconscious… But out of the building.

"Bolt!" The cat cried, relief coursing through her veins. However, the second the loud sound escaped her maw did the creature regret it. She slapped her paw to her mouth, shrinking back into the shadows, praying to the tuna fish God that no one heard her.

Luckily, the noises of chaos was enough to block out all other sounds. The cat was safe from humans…

But not from Rhino's plans…

"Bolt! You see Bolt? We have to get to him!" The hamster cried, charging forward and slipping under the cat liked she was nothing more then a tunnel.

"Woah! Rhino! Hold up!" The feline went in pursuit of the hamster, cursing him silently. He was enough trouble with that darn ball… And after losing it, and almost killing himself, he was prime choice to be squashed under some human's shoe!

_Idiot! He could be killed. _Without considering it further, the feline dove down and gently scooped up the hamster in her maw. Struggling initiated at once, with the little rodent wriggling to escape and the black and white creature struggling to keep a hold without creating any unnatural openings in Rhino.

"Let me go cat! Our friend needs us!" Rhino hissed, pointing a paw towards the mass of people that was beginning to move.

The cat gave a quiet sigh, muffled by hamster fur, before placing the hamster on the concrete once more, spitting out the second he was free to banish the foul taste of rodent from her mouth. _Ironically, I always liked human food more… And birds. _

The cat looked towards the humans silently once more, bile churning, and threatening to be upchucked. Was she really being expected to go willing back to the same creatures that hurt her?

"Rhino I-" The cat was about to say something to convince the hamster not to leave, only to find the fluff ball gone. A second of paniced search reveled where Rhino had gone; he was charging off towards a stretcher, holding up the girl, with Bolt in a large man's arms next to the stretcher.

For a second, she didn't move. All movement on the cat stagnated save for the swelling of her flanks to signal the intake of oxygen. Her eyes were locked on the now grey creature in the human's arms, eyelids not allowing a firm show of life for the cat. She shook a little, uncertainty coursing through her, until the corner of her eye caught something that reminded her of a more pressing issue.

"Rhino!" The cat yowled, cringing as the puffball disappeared into the mass of people.

_Oh man… He could still get squashed. _

With not much of any other choice, the cat flew forward, ignoring any internal doubt about the idea. Her paws hardly touching the ground as she carried herself over to where the human group was. A blockade of feet was approaching fast, but instincts kicked in quick enough to guide the cat through. She skidded to a slower pace just behind one pair of dark blue felt jeans and leather shoes, waiting for one to be ahead of the other for the one second it would be.

The window of opportunity showed and the cat took her chance, diving through and landing just beyond the feet. Curling her tail to keep it from being stepped on, the cat quickly sprang, hooking onto a cold pole by wrapping her front legs around it, making sure her white paws connected and stayed like that so she could ride. _Not like I have paws to hook onto anything. _

The cat's heart raced like the speed of her wild cousin, the cheetah. The feeling of adrenaline coursed through her system enough to make her pant some, desperate air taken in to cool down her hot body. How she had managed to do what she just did, getting under the bed thing the human girl had been strapped too, the cat wasn't sure.

"Ha! I knew you'd follow!"

The cat craned her neck, peering over towards a bar parallel to hers. Sure enough, a small rodent was taking a ride in the same form the kitty was.

"How the heck did you climb up there?" The cat questioned, her voice quiet as she slided up her pole as much as possible. She was desprate to remain hidden from the humans.

"Well… I told you. I'm not all hamster." Rhino pointed out in a dismissive voice. "Besides, I'm b-awesome!" The hamster declared.

"Right." The cat couldn't help but roll her eyes, allowing the sarcasm to drip off her tongue like saliva. "Anyways, look Rhino. Listen to me. We need to go. _Now._"

"What?" Rhino sent the cat a disbelieving look.

"This isn't our problem anymore." The cat sighed, looking away and staring towards the ground, making it seem like she was traveling at the speed of light. "It isn't… Our place. I mean, we…" Her voice trailed off.

"Bolt is our friend… How is it not our place?" Rhino demanded.

Before the cat could responded, a giant jerk shocked both the hamster and cat back to focus on the situation. The black and white creature curled her arms tighter around the bar, a human's words echoing in her pricked ears.

"She's stable… But we're going to take her to hospital."

The cat twisted her neck, meeting the brown and white figure's gaze who was parallel to her. They shared solemn looks, and both sets of paws gripped the bar they were on tighter on instincts, despite one set of paws still uncertain.

The feline knew of the hospital through the TV she had cranned her ears to listen to at times. She knew it was where badly injured humans go.

And right now, both Bolt and his human were going there.

The voices of other humans echoed, a soothing one turned angry, and a sickenly concerned one transforming into greed echoed. The cat didn't pay any mind to it. She only held onto the pole she was one for dear life, not knowing what else to do… What to do next.

She stared at her trademark, what gave the cat her name. White paws, delicate to the point they seemed like glass, showed to have the strength to hold onto metal perfectly well.

The paws themselves were white only, while the rest of her leg was black. They looked like mittens over her paws. Hence the cat's name, Mittens.

Mittens gave a sigh, staring above them as if willing to see what was going on up there. The car hadn't moved yet, but all was quiet, save for the whispering of a woman's voice.

Even though she couldn't see anything, the image of Bolt… The glimpse Mittens got of the dog after he had come out of the building… It wasn't leaving her sight. _People die from fires. It was on the TV sporadically when I lived in my home. _Sorrow choked her for a second as she remembered her former human once more, making her tremble slightly.

Her green eyes spotted the still open doors, with a rather round woman standing in front of the door. She blinked slowly, subconsciously taking note that the similar hair to Bolt's human meant they were family, the mother to Bolt's human most likely. Her ears were blocking most noises though, so she didn't catch what she spoke. What's more, her thoughts were more on the still open doors.

_Grab Rhino and run. Now. _

Mittens tensed her muscles a little, ready to spring like a bullet out the doors and leave mass of humans, never to look back. That was when another thought crossed her mind.

_You'd really leave Bolt now? After he saved you from the pound? _The black and white feline relaxed her muscles at that thought and looked up, right as the sound of doors shutting, like a slam against a table, echoed. _I can't get out now anyways… _

Despite herself and the situation, Mittens smirked a little, and forced her head onto her arms. She didn't know what else to do anyways. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to be. Her only real friends were parallel and above her. So really, considering everything, it was best for Mittens to stay... Kind of.

_To think… I'm pitying you again Wags. Guess I didn't learned the first time. _A single breathe of laughter escaped the cat's mouth, nearly silent since she didn't want to alert anyone that she and Rhino were there, as the floor below her began to move. The bed that she and Rhino hung onto began to bounce ever slightly to show movement.

_I guess Rhino was right. I have to be there for my friend. No matter where we're going. _

**A/N**

**So… I'm starting at the end of the fire. Slightly rewritten to the point you see what happened after Rhino cried with joy "Super bark! Super bark!" **

**Now the rest will be what I think happened… So yeah. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed readers. If you have time… I would love a review to tell me how I did. :3. Please and thank you.**


End file.
